Year of the Spark: July 7
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth misses someone, and it hurts. But she finds consolation in a most unexpected source.


**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.  
**

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way! ****

* * *

**

_Dear Readers,_

_Once again, this has come from the file in my brain labeled "spur-of-the-moment YoTS fics", and as you probably know by now, that's probably better than if they're planned out, in my case, anyway. Anyhoo, this takes place while Liz is leading the Replicator ship, but I think it's kind of easy to figure out. I hope you like it! _

_Best regards from a bookworm (and SGA SPARKY!! I AM GOING TO SHORE LEAVE fan),_

_Miss Pookamonga ;-P_

**Missing You**

"What is it like?"

Elizabeth turned her head from one of the ship's many windows to look at the inquisitive replicator woman next to her.

"What do you mean?"

Fran cocked her head sideways, as she always did when she was curious to discover something new about human life. "To miss someone?"

A painful pang of longing for her home, for the people there, and for all the memories of it that had been planted in her mind suddenly hit her, and unexpectedly she felt a lump begin to rise in her throat.

Home.

It really _had_ become her home, hadn't it?

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "It's...hard to describe," she finally answered.

Fran's eyes brightened eagerly, betraying her unquenchable thirst for every piece of knowledge Elizabeth could give. "You can try," she replied gently. "I would like very much to understand...more of your human...em—emotions."

Elizabeth offered her newfound friend a brief smile, but the pain seeped through her watery gaze. "Well...all right. It's like—" she sighed again. How was she supposed to explain this? "It's like..."

Suddenly, an image hit her like a freezing ocean wave slamming into her, sweeping her into its overpowering current and tossing her about in its cold turmoil.

Why was it that every time Fran asked her something about humans and their behavior, she thought of him? Why was it that she began to smell the strong scent of his hair gel and the cologne he sometimes wore before she even saw his face, before she could even bring the others' names to her lips?

The feeling of yearning was so potent within her that it almost felt like a physical ache in her gut, wrenching her heart tightly in its grip, slowly eating away her being like hunger ate away at her stomach, blinding her senses to any other feeling except itself. But words were too limited to truly sum up the enormity of its power. How could she help Fran understand? It was impossible unless you experienced that yearning taking a hold of you, grabbing on to every part of you until you were trapped in an inescapable iron cage.

"It...hurts, doesn't it?"

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Fran's voice; she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had nearly forgotten that her friend was standing right beside her. She turned her surprised gaze to the young woman.

"I...I mean...yes. Yes, it does."

"I can tell. You're crying."

Elizabeth started, startled by Fran's observation, and she lifted her hand up to her face to feel it. Sure enough, damp, sticky lines trailed down her cheeks like salty rivers. She hadn't even noticed the tears spilling over.

Elizabeth inadvertently sniffed and wiped her eyes with her fingers. "It hurts terribly, Fran. When you become attached to someone...it's...very hard to accept letting go. However...illogical it seems."

Fran suddenly took Elizabeth's hand in hers and squeezed it, startling Elizabeth again and causing her to peer up at Fran with an almost shocked expression on her face. "It hurts inside?" She tapped at her heart with her free hand.

Elizabeth was so stunned she could only nod numbly.

"So...I suppose it's like how I might feel if you were to leave here."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as Fran silently turned her head away to gaze out at the vast expanse of stars beyond them.

"Oh, Fran," Elizabeth sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Do not feel guilty. I know I would...miss...this place if I were to leave. It is my home. As Atlantis is yours. You have every right to want to go back."

Elizabeth's mouth curled into a smile. "I do want to go back. But I would miss you too if I were to leave. You've been a good friend. And...a reminder of the people back home."

Fran turned to look back at Elizabeth, returning the smile, her eyes glistening. "Really?" she asked like a delighted child.

Elizabeth nodded, keeping the smile on her face, but her eyes wandering, becoming lost once again in the memory of that one someone. "Yes," she whispered hoarsely. "Honorable, eager, willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of others...even...loving." She said the last word slowly, as if it caused her pain to say it.

Fran's smile softened. "I know you will see him again," she suddenly said, squeezing Elizabeth's hand again.

And as she looked back at her friend's knowing smile, for the first time, Elizabeth was sure that she would.


End file.
